The Paw Patrol Plays Truth or Dare
This is the first of many stories based on the Paw Patrol. Characters Chase Skye Rocky Zuma Rubble Marshall Everest Tracker Dusty Red Sweetie Story Part One Red: It's so boring! Dusty: Yeah. Without Plasma, Abyss, or Blue Laser, it's been really quiet. Zuma: Tell me about it dude. And Dark hasn't done anything in months. Skye: Well we can't sit here all day! Marshall: Ooh! Ooh! How about Truth or Dare! Tracker: Oh! I love them game! Everest: Let's play it. Chase: Ok. Why not. Dusty: Wait. We gotta invite Sweetie. Red: Fine. Hey Sweetie! Sweetie: Yeah? Red: Wanna play Truth or Dare with us? Sweetie: Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Rocky: Alright. I've got a bottle to use. Chase: Now let's play. Part Two Chase: Now let's spin. >The bottle lands on Red< Chase: Red. Truth or Dare? Red: I gotta chose Truth because I have noting to hide. Chase: Who's your biggest crush? Red: Easy. Daisy. Zuma: Wow. I wish Dusty answered that question easily. Dusty: I heard that Zuma! Red: Moving on. >The bottle lands on Everest< Red: Truth or Dare. Everest: Oh. Dare. Red: I dare you to dress like Marshall for the next five turns! Marshall: Wait what? Everest: Fine. >Marshall and Everest change outfits< Everest: Next. >The bottle lands on Dusty< Dusty: It landed on me. Should I be nervous? Because I'm nervous. Sweetie: Why? I think it's fun. Dusty: Other reasons that I wish you knew... Everest: Truth or Dare? Dusty: I guess... Dare. Everest: I dare you to kiss the next person who gets picked! Dusty: >Blushes< But... What if it doesn't land on... >whispering< Her. Tracker: Who? Sweetie? Sweetie: What about me? Dusty: Nothing. I'll just spin it... >The bottle lands on Skye< Skye: W-what? Dusty: What! Re-spin! Re-spin! Rubble: You can't re-spin in Truth or Dare. Dusty: Awww. I guess in kissing Skye... Chase: Maybe, he should get a re-spin. Red: For crying out loud! >Red makes Skye and Dusty kiss< Chase: Red! Dusty: Sorry Chase... Skye, Truth or Dare? Skye: After that. I'm picking Truth. Dusty: I can't think of anything... Red: Then you lose a turn. Part Three >The bottle lands on Tracker< Skye: Truth or Dare. Tracker: Dare! Skye: I dare you to kiss Everest! Tracker: No problem! >Tracker kisses Everest< Everest: Oh... Wow. Zuma: I was not expecting that. Tracker: Next! >The bottle lands on Dusty< Dusty: Me again? Tracker: Yup. Truth or Dare, Dusty? Dusty: Truth! Tracker: Who's your crush? Dusty: Why do people keep asking me this? Red: Because you act weird around a certain girl. Dusty: I... don't have one! Yeah. Chase: Well... Rocky: We all know he's lying. But let's move on. >The bottle lands on Sweetie< Sweetie: Oh! My turn! I'm so excited! Dusty: Truth or Dare? Sweetie: Truth! Dusty: Do like anyone in this room? Rubble: Oh. Red: Im gonna feel sorry for him when his turn is done. Sweetie: As a friend? Sure. Everyone! Dusty: Oh... Ok. Sweetie: Something wrong? Dusty: >tearing up< No. I just have something in my eye. Sweetie: Oh. Ok. >The bottle lands on Red< Sweetie: Truth or Dare? Red: Dare! Sweetie: I dare you to take off your mask. Red: I would, but it's just too dangerous... It brings out... My dark side. Sweetie: Oh... Ok. Everest: Now I can take this off. Seriously Marshall. Do you eat anything other than fish? Marshall: Sorry. >They switch back< Everest: Finally. >The bottle lands on Dusty< Sweetie: Truth or Dare, Dusty? Dusty: >thinking< Oh no. I have to make this just right. If I mess up, I might embarrass myself. She's just so cute. Sweetie: What? Dusty: I said that out loud. Ignore it. Truth. Sweetie: Ok... Who's your best friend? Dusty: Oh. It could be you if that's ok. Sweetie: I'm your best friend? That's so nice of you! Part Four >The bottle lands of Chase< Dusty: Truth or Dare? Chase: Dare. Dusty: I dare you to wear a dress for the next 3 turns. Chase: Dusty. I hate you so much for this. If it lands on you next turn, I'm gonna embarrass you so bad. >Chase puts on a dress< Rocky: Welcome Princess Chase. Chase: Shut up. >The bottle lands on Sweetie< Chase: Now this is my chance to embarrass you. Truth or Dare! Sweetie: Dare. Chase: I dare you do kiss the next pup picked! Red: Wow. That's harsh. >The bottle lands on Dusty< Skye: Dusty? Rubble: Haha! He's gonna get a kiss from his crush! Dusty: >blushing hard< Shut up! Red: Your face is so red. Dusty: >thinking< I'm gonna kiss Sweetie. I should be excited. But I'm worried. Would she like me after. Sweetie: What? Dusty: Darn it! I said it out loud again! Ignore it. >Dusty and Sweetie stand there blushing< Chase: No one's moving. Tracker: Because they both have feeling for each other but are afraid to show it. Sweetie: >thinking< Why can't I move? He's standing right there. I need. To finish my turn. But I can't move. Dusty: >thinking< She's right in front of me. I've never felt like this before. Should I go for it, or not? What if she doesn't accept my feelings? Red: It looks like their moving. Sweetie: >thinking< Well... Here I come. Dusty: >thinking< I'll go for it. >The bump each other< Sweetie: Now that, that's done. Dusty: >thinking< You idiot! Why didn't I do it? Sweetie: Truth or Dare? Dusty: Truth... Sweetie: Who is your least favorite pup? Dusty: Easy. Chase. Chase: Hey! You made me wear a dress! What's your excuse? Dusty: You made me kiss! Chase: Just finish your turn so I can take this off. >The bottle landed on Rubble< Dusty: Truth or Dare? Rubble: Dare! Dusty: I dare you to stop eating my food! Seriously! It's mine! Why do you eat it? Rubble: Fine. Chase: Finally! >Chase takes the dress off< Red: Looks like it's a wrap. Rubble: Alright. Skye: Dusty? Sweetie? >Dusty and Sweetie just stare at each other< Next >> [Next]